Hyuuga Troubles
by Natsumes Love
Summary: Mikan got really drunk one night and everything went wrong in her life after that night. Wait, did she just sleep with Natsume? Natsume has a brother?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot. **

Crink! Crink! Crink! Mikan stopped the alarm clock with her eyes closed. "Damn, I don't wanna wake up. ugh..." she thought as she again got ready to dive into sleep ocean. "Holy Crap" she screamed as soon as she remembered which day it was. "Today is Tsubasa's birthday. Oh no... I forgot to wrap his present. Stupid Mikan, you're also late for helping Misaki to arrange surprise the birthday party" she quickly got ready as she cursed herself.

She rushed to the cafeteria. There she could see her friends. She ran to Hotaru. Just when Mikan jumped to hug her, Hotaru moved a step to her left . Mikan lost her balance and fell on sitting Ruka. Ruka became red as tomato, blushing. Natsume looked away. "Hotaru, why?" Mikan whined standing up. Before she could wine a little more she stopped as she saw Hotaru taking her Baka gun out.

"Today's Tsubasa's birthday. Me, Misaki and his friends are arranging a surprise party. Please be there at 6.30 p.m. You are all invited." She took a sandwich not caring whom it belonged and took a bite. "I gotta go to Misaki now. See you in class." she quickly hugged standing poker faced Hotaru and ran like hell towards door screaming, "I got my hug, yey!"

Baka! Baka! Baka! Mikan sat there holding her sore head and whining, again. Everybody in cafeteria sweatdropped.

Afternoon, class was almost over. Mikan was sleeping in the class as usual. Hotaru woke her up by shaking her shoulder. Five minutes left to finish class for today. She felt so happy thinking about the birthday party. They almost finished all the work in the morning, now just finishing touches after school.

Bell rang. Mikan walked up to Anna. "Hi Anna, did you make Tsubasa's birthday cake already? Which flavor is it? Tell me. Tell me.." Mikan asked. Anna smiled, "I can't tell you. This cake is my gift to Tsubasa. You'll have to wait till Tsubasa cuts the cake." "Okay but make sure you won't feel sad when I'll eat half of the cake." Mikan joked.

Mikan went to the sakura tree to look for Natsume. She saw him sitting there with his manga opened on his hand. She sat beside him. He acted like she was invisible. "Natsume, I want you to be there at the party." Mikan said smiling. "I don't go to birthday parties, specially Tsubasa's birthday." Natsume said coldly. "Don't be so rude" Mikan said with a kitty smile. Natsume tried to hide his blush with his manga. "I can't stand the star or the flirt on his stupid face." Mikan held his arm and said, "Please, I'm asking you this as a favor. Pleeeease."

"Stop screaming. I'll be there... strawberry fields." Natsume smirked. "YOU! You peeked again.I'm gonna go away from you pervert. Be there at the party" Mikan burst and walked away.

So many things changed past few years. Natsume teased Mikan more than ever. They both still didn't admit that they had crush on each other. They exchanged gift in last valentine. Valentine and gift never goes with Natsume! He burnt right away the teddy and ate the chocolate Mikan gave him. He gave Mikan a red dress which she still didn't get the right chance to wear as the pervert gave her a really revealing dress. Other hand, Hotaru had crush on our prince charming Ruka Nogi. Ruka's feeling were getting stronger for his blackmailer Hotaru but couldn't get over the feeling he had for Mikan entirely.

Hotaru's room. "Hotaru how do I look in this dress?" Mikan asked standing in front of the mirror. "You look good in black" Hotaru said without any emotion. "Hotaru you get ready now" Mikan said. Mikan fixed her hair and was about to apply lipstick and Hotaru walked outta bathroom wearing a sweetheart cut magenta dress which ended on her knees. "WOW! Hotaru, you look so cute and sexy at the same time." Mikan said. "I know." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru we are late!" Mikan said. They walked in Tsubasa's special star room. They saw everyone was there except Tsubasa. Every eye in the room was on Mikan and Hotaru. They both look damn gorgeous. Mikan's hair was down. Her dress stopped at her feet. the dress has a cut on the right side from her thigh to her feet. Ruka was blushing madly. He couldn't watch Mikan or Hotaru for blushing. Natsume hid his blush under his bangs. When Mikan walked her right leg was on the show. Every guy's eyes were on her leg. Some of them groaned. Natsume shot death glare to them. They got back to what they were doing. They didn't wanna mess with the fire caster.

"Sorry guys we are late" Mikan said. Koko came running. "Tsubasa's coming, hide people." he yelled. Everyone hid in corners and under the table or behind the couch except Natsume. He was holding his ground. Ruka dragged him to a corner (to makeout. sexaii ;) jk! btw it'd be soooo sexy :P) to hide.

Tsubasa entered and everyone came out shouting "Happy Birthday!". "Thanks guys." Tsubasa said winking his eyes, 'surprise' was written all over his face by his expression. Misaki came and gave him a quick kiss and whispered happy birthday to him.

"Here's the cake Tsubasa." Anna said putting a huge and pretty cake on the table that was in the middle of the room. Everybody gathered around the table. Tsubasa cut the cake and everybody cheered. "Wow, thanks Anna. This cake is amazing. Every time you bite, you taste different flavors." Tsubasa said taking a bite of a piece of cake."Your husband and your kids won't fit through the door for the way you cook. This is so good." Yuu said eating his piece. "Blame it on my cooking alice." Anna laughed.

After a while, couple started to slow dance. Tsubasa was dancing with Misaki. Mikan was stuffing her mouth with cupcakes and talking to Hotaru. She looked up from her cupcake and saw Hotaru wasn't even listening to her. Hotaru was walking towards Ruka. Ruka and Natsume was sitting there beholding their sexiness. Ruka and Natsume were like bright day and midnight together.

"You, come and dance with me." Hotaru said pointing her baka gun towards Ruka. "Okay.. I'm coming. Don't need to point that pain towards me." Ruka said with a uneasy smile. Ruka took her hand and went for slow dancing. Ruka was blushing like hell when he put his hands on Hotaru's waist.

"Hey, you're alone Mikan. Come dance with me." Tsubasa said to Mikan. "Okay" Mikan brightened up like a bulb. They started to dance. "Where's Misaki?" Mikan asked. "There she is. Taking pictures of everyone." Tsubasa said looking at his girlfriend. "Mikan, Tsubasa look at the camera!" Misaki shouted taking their picture.

"You were standing there like leftover. Natsume didn't ask you to dance?" Tsubasa asked slowly moving with the soft music. "No, in my dreams only." Mikan pouted. Tsubasa glanced over Natsume. Natsume was trying to drill holes on Tsubasa with his eyes from the moment Tsubasa and Mikan were dancing. Tsubasa saw it all. He smirked. "Misaki told me you almost did half of the work for my birthday party?" Tsubasa asked pulling Mikan closer to him to show Natsume.

"No. Misaki just said that cause she loves me. She and your friends have done all the work. I just planned everything." Mikan said smiling. "Well Thanks for the party. It's the best birthday I've ever had." Tsubasa said hugging Mikan and giving her a little smooch on her cheek.

Natsume stood up and came to them. "That's it flirt!" he said grabbing Tsubasa's collar. "Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked worriedly. "What is it fire boy?" Tsubasa asked. "Don't you dare touch her" Natsume said in a low voice that only Tsubasa could hear. "I'll touch her as much as I want. What's it to you? You're not her boyfriend" Tsubasa said with the same tone as Natsume. Natsume punched Tsubasa on his face. Music stopped. Everyone was looking at them. Mikan was shocked.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mikan yelled at Natsume holding Tsubasa's face. Natsume walked out of the room without saying anything. "I'll get ice." Mikan went for ice in rush.

"Does that hurt too much?" Misaki asked Tsubasa. "A little. Don't worry." Tsubasa said smiling. "You pushed his button too much, didn't you?" Misaki raised a brow. "Well I did and I had to. That idiot fire boy wouldn't admit to our Mikan ever if I didn't push his buttons." he smirked.

"Here's the ice Tsubasa. Rub it on the sore cheek. And I'm so sorry for what Natsume did." Mikan said with sad face. "I don't need ice. It's less hurtful than Misaki's love bites." Tsubasa winked. Everybody laughed. The silence of the room soon fade away.

Everybody had their lunch a couple of hours ago. Few early birds already went to their room. Rest of them were watching movie sitting on the couch or floor after Misaki's clones cleaned up the party mess. When the movie was over Misaki said "Let's open your gifts Tsubasa." "I wonder what Misaki will give me. Praying that she'll agree to sleep with me with two of her clones." Koko said looking at Tsubasa. Koko was reading Tsubasa's mind. Tsubasa sweatdropped. Misaki blushed and become red as tomato.

"If Koko is still reading my mind I'd like to tell him that I'll kill him for sure. Koko should run." Koko said still reading Tsubasa's mind. Tsubasa started to chase Koko. "I'm sorry!" Koko shouted running. Everybody laughed. Mikan's laugh soon turned into sadness. She was still thinking about Natsume. She blamed herself for what happened. "I shouldn't have forced him to come to this party." Mikan thought to herself.

When clock struck 12 am. everybody greeted goodnight to Tsubasa and started to get to their room. Misaki decided to spend the night with Tsubasa. It's okay since they were a couple and they were in college. Tsubasa thanked God a million times for Misaki's decision.

Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan stopped in front of Mikan's door. "Goodnight Mikan" Ruka smiled. "Goodnight Ruka and Hotaru" Mikan said with a smile. The lights of the hall were out so it was dark. Ruka went with Hotaru to escort her to her room.

Mikan sighed putting the key in the key hole. The day was exhausting for her both mentally and physically. Suddenly she felt someone was standing behind her. Before she could do anything a strong hand covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream. The person turned her around quickly and pressed her against the door hard. She closed her eyes because of the pain. "What the hell!" she screamed in her mind.

**Note:  
Yuu: umm... review and tell her how it is. it was actually her first fanfic but never post it.  
Ruka: are you still hurting, Eve?  
Eve: *nods*  
Yuu: you're having writer's block just cause your crush turned out to be a girl?  
Eve: ah huh..  
Ruka: it doesn't matter. you can still love her.  
Natsume: oh for the love of God! everyone's got so bored reading about your personal life.  
Tsubasa: shut up, Natsume! you still love her even after you found out she's not a guy, so what's the problem? Tell her!  
Eve: i can't! she's.. she's Yuegene Fay! *cries*  
Everyone: you're hurt for a celeb crush! how stupid!  
Eve: i know but i love her so much! she's the type of girl i'd make a sandwich for! Yuegene Fay!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot.**

**Chapter 2:**

In a few seconds she looked up to the person. "Natsume!" she thought. Natsume slowly removed his hand off her mouth. He was standing so close to her that everything on Mikan's mind went flying out the window. Mikan opened her mouth to say something but before she could Natsume kissed her on lips stoping her. Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume's eyes were close.

Mikan couldn't believe it was really happening. Everything went blank in her head except Natsume. Natsume broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Why? Why did you do that...?" she asked looking so surprised. "Cause I wanted to do that." he touched her cheek. Few thoughts hit her, she remembered what Natsume did to Tsubasa. Rage waved in her eyes. She pushed Natsume with all her strength. "You're a selfish jerk!" Mikan said in angry tone. Natsume's face was emotionless but shock reflected all over his eyes. "You think you can get whatever you want. You can do whatever you want. You only care about yourself, nobody else. You think you own everybody around you. Maybe your fan girls find that attractive but for me you're just a selfish moron. I don't want you to touch me." Mikan said in anger.

Natsume looked hurt. He wanted to confess to Mikan about his crush. He quickly turned his back to Mikan to hide his emotions. He said in a cold voice "Mikan... I'm never gonna touch you again. Sorry..." Mikan was shocked. It was the first time he called her by her name in last seven years, more importantly coldness of his voice could not hide his sadness to her. Natsume walked away quickly from there.

Mikan entered into her room. Closed the door. She leaned against the door. She was so hurt. She could never thought her first kiss with Natsume will go this way. She never thought she would hurt Natsume this much. Last thing that he said was echoing in her head. She felt a knot in her throat. She started crying. She slowly sat down there crying. She curled up on the floor crying to her sleep.

Next morning Mikan skipped breakfast. She went to her class but didn't greet or talk with anyone. Everybody was wondering a bit about it. She moved a little when she saw Ruka coming through the door. But he came alone. Natsume wasn't with him. She looked more upset then. Hotaru noticed it. She didn't ask Mikan anything. After the class Hotaru walked with Mikan without saying anything. They went to Mikan's room. "Baka spill out. What happened with Natsume? Did he hurt you? Tell me, I'm gonna kill him and hide his dead body under the ground." Hotaru talked at last. "Hotaru... I hurt him." Mikan's eyes were wet again. Mikan said everything that happened between her and Natsume.

"It's gonna be alright. Just don't do anything stupid. Doing stupid things or crying won't help you to make things better. Take a shower. We're gonna have lunch together. Hurry up." Hotaru said with her poker face but she was indeed sad for Mikan. Mikan did what Hotaru told her.

There was no sign of Natsume in cafeteria. After the lunch she went to sakura tree to look for Natsume hoping he'd be there. But Natsume was no where. She looked in every possible place.

Four days had gone. Everybody missed happy Mikan and Natsume's fan girls missed him. But no one missed him like Mikan did.

In the evening Mikan went to Ruka's room. She knocked on door. Ruka opened the door. "Mikan! come on in." he said smiling like an angel. She entered into his room. "Ruka, I wanted to ask you something." "Sure, sit first." Mikan sat on his bed. "Ruka, do you know where's Natsume?" Mikan asked looking up to him. He watched her face. She looked so depressed. "I know." Ruka said, his smile faded away seeing Mikan's face. "Where?!" Mikan's face lit up. "Sorry... I can't tell you. I promised to him that I won't tell anyone especially you." Ruka said. She looked away to hide her tears. Her face was breaking Ruka's heart. Ruka walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She cried even more finding warmth. "He's alright Mikan. Don't worry." Ruka said patting her head.

Ruka made her hot cocoa then escorted her to her room. He called Hotaru to come to Mikan's room. When she did she saw Mikan was sleeping and Ruka was patting her head. Ruka walked up to Hotaru. "Someone should stay with her so I called you." Ruka said. "Yeah, you should get back to get some sleep" Hotaru said. "Yeah Goodnight." Ruka said. "Sweet dreams" Hotaru smiled. "She smiled!" Ruka screamed in his mind. He blushed to see her smile. A warmth feeling spread all over his heart.

"What is this feeling? Do I like her? I think, I'm in love with her. I love Hotaru!" Ruka thought going to his room.

In the class. Two weeks had past since Natsume had gone. Mikan looked through the window. Mikan's eyes were so lost. Suddenly she saw a certain person standing with a couple of people. A raven haired guy. Natsume! Her eyes widened. In middle of the lesson, she ran through the classroom door surprising every student in the class including Narumi sensei. She ran to where she saw Natsume. He was now so far away from her. "Natsume" she called him but her voice couldn't reach him. She panted hard. "Shit. I couldn't come in time. He went on the bus for central town".

She came to her class. Narumi knew she was upset. "Mikan, meet me after class." he said to her.

After class. "Narumi sensei, you wanted to see me." Mikan said. "What happened in the class?" Narumi scratched his cheek. "I saw Natsume. I just wanted to talk to him." Mikan looked at her feet realizing her misbehavior. "Okay but going out of the class middle of the lesson, isn't right honey." Narumi said in a comforting voice. Mikan jumped on him hugging, "I know but I really need to talk to him. Guilt is eating me up" Mikan said sadly. "She's still the same little girl." he thought. "He's gonna come back, trust me. And don't jump on me like that when I'll be 70. You're gonna break my bones." Narumi smiled pinching her cheek. A little smile was found on Mikan's face. "I can't promise that." she hugged him more tightly.

In the evening, she went to the sakura tree in case if Natsume was there, since she knew he was back. It was already dark. She saw a figure under the sakura tree. She recognized Natsume's figure. She smiled and walked happily towards him, "Finally, I can reach him!". But she stopped when she saw Natsume wasn't alone. He was with a girl and they were kissing! Mikan walked backwards. She couldn't believe her eyes. She ran to her room crying. The sky was getting cloudy matching her mood.

"I lost Natsume and it's all my fault!" she screamed in a pillow. "I need to win him back. If he loves me I can still win him back." she thought. She freshened up. Did her makeup. Wore the dress Natsume gave her on last valentine. The dress is so tight. Her chest was barely covered. The dress stopped on her mid thigh. Let her hair down. She sprayed perfume. Nothing coming out. "Damn, what's wrong with this now? It's stuck." she mumbled. She went to Nonoko's room.

"Wow Mikan. You look so amazing." Nonoko said. "Thanks. Can I borrow your perfume? Mine got stuck." Mikan said. "Sure. I'm a bit busy. Please help yourself." Nonoko said mixing chemicals. "Okay." Mikan wore Nonoko's perfume and she saw a bottle of wine. "Nonoko, how can you have a bottle of wine?" Mikan asked. "Oh, I did an experiment to increase the taste of wine. It went bad so I quit it. Since I don't drink I wanted to throw it out but I've been really busy! You know, I didn't have any time for shower for last two days. I so wanna win the next science contest." Nonoko said. "Okay, I'll get rid of it if you want." Mikan said. "Thanks Mikan" Nonoko said smiling. "I think you need perfume more than me right now. I'll give you mine too." Mikan joked. Nonoko smiled. Mikan left Nonoko's room not bothering her anymore.

She went to Natsume's room. It's locked. She came down stairs and went to the fountain. She sat there. "He'll have to go through here to get to his room." she thought. It started to rain but Mikan didn't move an inch. She started to cry again when the flashback of Natsume and that girl kissing crossed her mind. She was shivering from cold and pain. She noticed the wine bottle. She was still holding on to that. She started to drink. Almost half an hour passed the bottle was more than half empty. She felt so dizzy. She saw someone coming. She stood up. She was dripping wet.

Hotaru stood in front of her window enjoying the rain. She was about to close the window and she noticed someone on the fountain. "Don't tell me that baka is sitting there. I told her not to do anything stupid. Now I'll have to go and bring her back. I think I'll invent something to make her disappear from earth with that fire caster moron. Hmm, only then I'll be able to sleep in piece." she mumbled looking through her night vision goggles. "Wait, who's that? Speaking of the devil, Natsume's there too? Hell, now I don't have to worry." she smiled and went to bed closing the window.

"Natsume, is that you?" she asked in a crumbly voice. Natsume stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here out in the night?" he asked in a soft voice. "Waiting for you." she crossed her hand in front of her for the cold. "Me? I'm sorry. You're mistaken. I don't know you." his eyes were trying to find something on her eyes. "Don't hate me anymore. I love you so much." Mikan sobbed. "Miss are you drunk?" he asked though it sounded like a statement. He was sure as hell that she was drunk. They both were standing out in the rain. He looked at her face. She closed her eyes and about to fall on the ground passing out. But Natsume caught her. Carried her to his room.

Next morning. "ugh.. my head hurts." Mikan sat on the bed holding her head. "Where am I? Looks like Natsume's room." she thought looking around. She looked beside her. She was shocked to see herself sleeping beside him, well she tried to feel the shock but couldn't feel it properly for the hangover. She got off the bed and went in the bathroom. "What happened last night? Did I really get drunk? Shit! Last thing I remember I saw Natsume in the rain and everything is blank after that." She came out of bathroom. She was still feeling the headache.

She came to Natsume to awake him for an explanation. She saw something was on the floor. "Probably dropped from his shirt." she thought picking it up. "Driving license. Youichi Hyuuga... Youichi Hyuuga!" she stood still in disbelief. "I know that name. Natsume's twin brother is Youichi! No, no, no!" she couldn't believe. She walked up to Youichi and brush his hair off his left ear and searched for his ear piercing. "No piercing! It is Youichi! It can't be!" she felt like time came to still. "Does this all mean, we slept?!" she at last looked at her cloths. She was wearing a shirt of any of those Hyuugas' with her underwear. Her dress was hanging from the chair. He was shirtless. "I slept with him!" she realized what happened. "Oh God, this changes everything. I love Natsume but I slept with Youichi!" she thought grabbing her dress and running out of the room. She ran to her room. She couldn't believe at her fate. "Seriously?! What did I do to deserve this shit?!"

**Note:**  
**Yuu: Thanks for the reviews guys. If you didn't post any review, I don't think she'd ever post this chapter.**  
**Narumi: Eve is a whiny little kid, isn't she?**  
**Eve: I'm not! uhuhu.. *whines***  
**Narumi: See. There, there. Review people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot.**

She got dressed for school as tons of thoughts, questions and confusions were popping on her head. She went straight Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru, open up." Mikan knocked on Hotaru's door. "What are you doing here baka?" Hotaru was still in her pajamas. "I need to talk." Mikan went in. "Okay, I've gotta get ready. Make your annoying voice a bit louder so I can hear you from the shower." Hotaru went for a shower taking her uniform. "I can't speak louder. My throat is sore." Mikan grabbed Hotaru's hand. "Yeah, you were having fun in the rain last night like a brainless baka." Hotaru sounded sarcastic as always. "Yeah, biggest mistake of my life." Mikan let go of Hotaru's hand. She looked sad. "C'mon. It's just a little cold. Why are you getting so upset about it? Besides I saw Natsume was there with you. You should be happy right?" Hotaru noticed her face. "I was drunk that time and..." Mikan's eyes were getting wet.

"What? I told you not to do anything stupid." Hotaru was about do the facepalm position. "And it wasn't Natsume." Mikan's lips were shaking for trying to hold her tears back. "What do you mean? I saw Natsume. I wasn't drunk, it was him." Hotaru put her hand on Mikan's shoulder to assure her. "It wasn't. It was Natsume's twin brother, Youichi." "Huh? You are kidding me! That moron has an exact copy of his on this planet to turn it into hell? Like he only isn't enough to do it, geez." Hotaru puts her index finger on her chin looking dead serious. "and we slept together. He was shirtless and I was in someone else's shirt outta my dress. I can't remember anything." Mikan's tears were started to roll down.

"What!? You've gotta be kidding me. Umm.. that Natsume started to flip ur skirts and your tops when he was only ten. You can't expect better from his teen copy." Hotaru clenched her fist. "You can't remember anything. You should talk to this Youichi guy and make sure of it." Hotaru went to the shower. Mikan sat on Hotaru's bed waiting for her.

In class. Mikan and Hotaru were sitting together. Suddenly girls started to whispering and walking towards the door. Both girls followed their eyes and landed on Ruka and Hyuuga. "Is that Natsume?" Hotaru looked at Mikan. Soon all the fan girls started shouting.  
"Where were you Natsume?" "We missed you so much." "Did you miss us?" they were pushing Ruka and Hyuuga. "Fire!" someone screamed and all started to run releasing the boys. "That looks like him." Hotaru answered her own question. Mikan was just sitting there looking at him. His eyes had become colder than ever. She sighed. She lowered her head in shame for the last night incident, more like 'accident'.

Biology teacher Misaki walked in. "Today, you'll have a new classmate. Let's welcome him." Misaki smiled. "Probably some geek." "Great a new nerd to make this class more garbage." chit chats were heard all over the class. All the eyes were glued on the door. A boy walked in and whole class gasped. "Natsume! But Natsume's in the back seat." everyone spun around to confirm it and saw Natsume sitting beside Ruka without any expression. Everyone looked again at the standing boy beside Misaki.

"This is Youichi Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga's twin brother." Misaki was enjoying the look on his students. Everybody started talking at once. "Hyuuga, why don't you take a seat beside your brother." Misaki looked at the exact refection of Natsume. Youichi smiled and nodded which surprised Misaki a little cause he never saw Natsume smiling.

Class was over. Mikan went to talk to Youichi. She saw every fan girl was gathered around Hyuugas and Ruka. She couldn't get through them. They forgot what Natsume did in the morning after seeing Youichi. Youichi politely answered their questions and smiled at them witch made few girls nose bleed. "Don't smile at them. They are like chewed gum, once they get stuck hardly comes off." Natsume whispered to Youichi. "C'mon they are not that bad." Youichi smiled. To prove him wrong the girls started to touch his hair and tie. "No touchy feely guys." Youichi told them but that didn't stop anyone. They found a soft sweet version of Natsume, who the heck will stop?! "Use your alice. You're making me look bad. I hate being twin. I've to share my features with you. Damn it, Youichi. Use your alice!" Natsume was trying hard to not get mad at his brother.

Suddenly a creepy aura started to form around Youichi and there was souls everywhere. Girls freaked, screamed and started running. Ruka was staring at Youichi at awe and Natsume was well he was like usual damn care Natsume. Mikan was standing with a freaked out face looking at the panicked girls when they ran away from Youichi. "Well, that shows both brothers inherited their alices from the devil." Hotaru was looking at the chaos from far. "I know right?" Yuu agreed with her.

"I know you. You are Mikan." Youichi's voice caused Mikan to look at him. All the ghost were gone and everything was just like before. Youichi walked up to her. "I believe this belongs to you." Youichi handed Mikan a small thing. Something exploded in Mikan's head. Everyone gasped, even Natsume's eyes widened to see what it was. It was a black frilly small article of cloth. "Why he has that moron's bra?!" the killer side of Sumire woke up. "That's a sexy little thing." Koko said holding Sumire from behind to stop her from murdering Mikan. His sentence just provoked her more. "This guy doesn't know how to shut up." Yuu thought covering Koko's mouth.

"I've gotta go." Youichi smiled at Natsume and walked outta the classroom. "Mikan, you monkey! Tell me how come he has your lingerie? How come you have Hyuuga brothers under control?!" Sumire shouted. "Wa.. wait." Mikan followed Yoichi outside without paying any attention to Sumire. "You okay, Natsume?" Ruka asked. Natsume didn't say anything.

"Youichi, wait!" Mikan shouted from behind. "Yeah?" Youichi turned around to face Mikan. "I need to talk to you." Mikan looked at Youichi's eyes. "He has the exact crimson eyes as Natsume." Mikan thought. "Okay, say." Youichi looked at her, soon his eyes were looking pass her. "Cristine." Youichi smiled. Mikan followed Youichi's eyes. She saw a blond girl standing. She looked so familiar to Mikan. "Sorry Mikan, I'll catch you later." Youichi waved and went with the blond girl. Both were smiling at each other.

"What! He totally ignored last night's incident. How could he forget about it and go with another girl? Why she looks familiar? There's so many things I need to know." Mikan thought looking at the walking couple.

Someone walked passed Mikan. "Natsume, wait!" Mikan started running to catch Natsume. Natsume was not slowing down. "I said, wait!" Mikan yelled. She caught his shirt from back. "You need to listen to me." Mikan dragged him by his shirt to an unused classroom. The room was covered with dust and shadows as none use it. "Natsume, I wanna tell you about yesterday. I saw you kis..." "You don't need to say anything." Natsume started to walk towards Mikan. Soon, she found herself against the wall. Natsume's hands were placed on the wall inches away from her ears caging her. "I know my brother is way better than me, that's why you've chosen him. I want you to take care of him." "But I don't..." Mikan's voice trembled. "If he chose to be with you last night that means he really cares for you. Don't make light of his feeling." Natsume walked towards the door. "It's all a big confusion, I was drunk and I thought it was you..." Natsume already left the room. Mikan's low voice didn't reach him. "I need Youichi to tell Natsume what was the real situation." Mikan left too.

Dinner time. Everyone was busy eating. Two days went flying, Mikan couldn't talk to Youichi. How can she when everybody was stuck with him or he was stuck with them? Yeah, he loved attention that much. "He hasn't come yet." Mikan glanced over the empty chair beside Natsume who was sitting with Ruka not very far away from Mikan and the gang. Her friends understood whom she was talking about. "We need to catch him, you know how people catch wild animals." Koko said biting on his rice ball. "but he's not an animal." Yuu gulped. "He's acting like one. He's like a circus monkey. You can watch him but can't have the time to talk with him." Hotaru sipped on the glass of milk. Everybody nodded. "So we need to catch the monkey." Koko opened his mouth. "He has a name and he is a human, jerks." Ruka sighed. "Let's make a trap." Hotaru ignored Ruka. "Yeah!" Everybody cheered except Ruka, Natsume was busy playing with his food. He didn't even bother to hear the conversation. "Which part of 'he is a human' you didn't hear!" Ruka flipped. They got busy making plans on catching Youichi and Ruka kept on telling them he was not a monkey.

"Look guys. Who's become so charming and beautiful all of a sudden!" everybody looked towards the door from where Narumi's voice was coming. "What the hell!" Natsume's voice was heard before everyone's gasp. Narumi was standing with Youichi and Youichi was wearing frilly shirt just like Narumi. Natsume jumped off from his chair and grabbed Youichi's hand. "You did this on purpose. You're dead, Naru!" Natsume glared at him and dragged Youichi from there, straight to Youichi's room. Everybody's sweat dropped. Narumi should've seen this coming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?!" Natsume's voice was like knives. "What? Why are you getting hyper?" Youichi grinned. "I get the fan girls and guys too. But why are you wearing this! Why are you hanging out with Narumi?" Natsume felt like banging his own head on a wall. "I like that teacher. He's so fun. I miss dressing up for concerts. I had to leave all those. I was trying to feel those a bit. It's not wrong." Youichi wore a jacket so Natsume could calm down. "No.. it's not. Ugh! I hate being twin. You look like me so whatever shit you do I feel like we are both involved." "I know the feeling. It's like when you don't smile, I feel like I'm not smiling either. So I smile for both of us." Youichi smiled. Natsume couldn't stay mad anymore, he smiled to as he loved his brother more than anything.

**Note: Review people. It's like inspiration to me :3**

**Eve: How old are you guys?**  
**Everyone on Yuu's class: We are around seventeen!**  
**Hotaru: I see you've included a new character "Cristine".**  
**Eve: Yeah, I really had trouble naming her. I was stuck for it for half an hour. I'll try to write more about her. ^‿^  
Hotaru: I see you named her Cristine after all the hard work. Which is your own nick name. Genius!**  
**Eve: I couldn't find any name that I like. T.T  
Hotaru: You suck.**  
**Ruka: Give her a break.**  
**Eve: Rukaaaaa... T.T  
Ruka: Let me give you a piggy back ride and make you feel better.**  
**Eve: YaaaY!** **(^ω^*)ノ**  
**Hotaru: You and Narumi are spoiling her.**  
**Eve: *Note to myself: Never let Hotaru pop on author's note, she's mean.***


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot, blah, blah.. Enjoy! :)**

Next day. "So we are gonna catch Youichi tomorrow just as we've planned." Mikan clapped. "Then Youichi and I'll stay in a confined room, just the two of us". Koko's voice made Mikan and her friends looked at him squeezing their eye brows in wonder. Then they followed Koko's eyes and their vision landed on Sumire. "I'll be his kitty. I'll tie him up so he wouldn't run away from me, meow." Koko took a breathe, a half smile could be seen on his pretty face. "What the hell you sick ass, mind reader! Stop reading my mind, bastard!" Sumire yelled raising her fists, her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. "Man, you're alice is gonna get you killed." Mochu sighed. "Hehe, Permy, you're so pervert." Mikan pulled Sumire's cheek. "Stop it. Shut your face." Sumire slapped Mikan's head playfully, still red on her face. "Guys, I'm gonna go meet Tsubasa and Misaki, I haven't meet them since yesterday! See ya.." Mikan took of from her friends.

She was walking on the hall going towards the stairs. A blond haired girl catches her eyes. "Isn't she the girl that Youichi hangs out with?" Mikan didn't mean to stare but too late. The blond girl saw Mikan looking at her so she smiled. Mikan was in a awkward state, she just got caught staring at a stranger.

"I.. uh.. didn't wanna stare but you looked familiar to me when I saw you a few days ago. Did we meet? By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan quickly blurted out. "Hi, I'm Cristine Sena. I don't think we met. I go to school's hospital every day, you may have seen me there if you were there by any chance." Cristine's green eyes sparkled. "She's like an angel." Mikan thought before answering, "Yeah, I was there to take some medicine for cold. That can be it." "You've got some time? We can go to my room have some tea and chat." Cristine pulled Mikan's hand. "Okay, I guess we can do that." Mikan smiled, she just made a new friend.

"Wait a minute in here, my room's a mess. I'll just quickly clean up the place to sit." Cristine twisted her key in the lock. "Don't worry about it, nothing is messier than my hand writing." Cristine laughed at Mikan's joke. "Please, don't come in till I say so." Cristine walked in her room. Mikan nodded. "Come in." Cristine held the door for Mikan. "Wow." Mikan looked at the whole room. "You sit and make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna make some tea."

Cristine came up with two cups of tea and red velvet cupcakes. She changed her uniform, she was wearing cold shouldered white blouse with ripped jeans. Hair untied, her straight, long locks were passing her butt. "What are you? Princess? Everything looks so fluffy, frilly and so clean. How do manage to keep your room this much pretty." Mikan's sat there looking at her stuffs. "I dunno, I think I care for appearance a little too much. Bad habit." Cristine scratched her cheek with her index. "You just reminded me of Youichi." "So, you're Youichi's friend?" Cristine tilted her head. "Yeah, you can say that. Truth is we never got to talk with him that much, he spends his time with everyone unlike his brother. How do you know Youichi?" Mikan bit on the cupcake that Cristine offered her. "He and I are in dangerous ability class." Cristine sipped on her cup of tea. "I see. Why do you go to hospital everyday? Everything alright?" Mikan looked at the green sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, everything is okay. My alice is just a bit different and rare. It's on the first stage. It'll rot my body when it'll fully bloom. I need to take medicine and do check ups to prevent that." Cristine's little sweet smile couldn't hide her sigh completely. "Everything will be good. Uh.. why are those photo frames are empty?" Mikan tried to change the topic. "Ah.. There were pictures of my crush/my singing partner. I just couldn't bring myself to show you. I felt shy. So, I took those off before you came in." Cristine sorta blushed. "You sing?" "Yeah I used to be in a band and me and my partner had so much fun making records and on concerts before coming to this school." Cristine's face lit up like sun.

"Really? That's so amazing. That explains the guitars and the obsession with appearance." Mikan smiled. "Yeah, you've got that right." Cristine laughed softly. "I miss those stuffs." "You dance and sing, I'll be your fan and audience." Mikan cheered. "What? Right now?" Cristine looked at Mikan trying to get the joke. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious. Right now. Play some music." Mikan pushed Cristine to go and dance. Cristine played a some song, singing along with the song and dancing on the beat. Mikan joined too keep on cheering for her. Soon the song ended, they found themselves laughing. They spent a little more time chatting.

"Sorry, I need to go now, Cristine. I'll see you soon. Come and meet with me whenever you're free. My friends will love to have a cute friend like you." Mikan said on the door. "Yeah, sure I'll come. See you later." Cristine smiled and hugged Mikan lightly. "She's a hugger like me." Mikan thought hugging back.

10.30 p.m. "I'm so tired, I had so much fun with my friends, Cristine, Tsubasa and Misaki. I'm gonna go sleep early tonight." Mikan yawned laying on her bed.

12.45 p.m. "Is it raining?" Youichi woke up from sounds that was going on the outside. A loud sound of thunder woke him up completely. "Crap!" Youichi jumped out of his bed and threw his shirt on in rush. He left his room in a light speed and started running. Soon he found himself at his destination, someone's door. "Open up. It's me, Youichi." Youichi shouted at top of his lung to win over the sound of heavy wind and thunder, not caring who the heck he wakes up in the dorm.

A few moments later the door opened. Youichi barged in and hold the person that was inside the room. "Sorry, I'm late. You okay?" Youichi still hugged her tightly. "I'm okay." Cristine buried her face on his chest. "I was so scared." Cristine looked up to his crimson eyes. Her face looked like she was about to broke in tears like a little girl. "I'm here okay. No need to scare of the thunder storm anymore. Let's get you to sleep." Youichi cupped her face and smile. "I won't be able to sleep tonight." "Okay, we don't need to sleep sweetie..." Youichi lift her up and put her in bed. "we are gonna talk all night." he finished his sentence and laid beside her covering themselves with blanket. "Okay." Cristine snuggled closer to him. "You're a brave girl. You never afraid of my ghosts, then why you afraid of storm?" Youichi smelled green apple on her hair. "I know they are your ghosts, that's why." Youichi chuckled hearing her answer.

"You're hair looks like it losing it's gold." Youichi said examining her hair in the light of lightning. "Really?" "Maybe cause I'm seeing on the light of the thunder I guess." Youichi pat her head. "I guess. My eyes are losing it's green. It's now light green." Youichi looked at her eyes deeply. "She's right. Her eyes look kinda gray." Youichi thought. "You never said, Mikan was so fun." his thought was cut off by her voice. "I didn't get to spend much time with her. I'm glad that you liked her. So what are you gonna do tomorrow? It's weekend." Youichi asked but no answer came. He looked down at the girl. She was soundly sleeping on his chest. Youichi smiled and kissed her forehead before he fell in sleep too.

1 a.m. "Holy crap! It's terrifying. I'm so scared." Mikan woke up too from the thunder sound too. She left her room and made a run for Hotaru's room. "Hota... Hota.. Hotaru!" Mikan kept banging on her door restlessly. "Hotaru opened up. "What baka? I'm feeling like kicking you. Why are you here waking the whole world up? Have to be a good reason. Someone should be dead or something." Hotaru stared at Mikan waiting for reply. "I'm so scared." Mikan said tearing up. Hotaru shut the door on Mikan's face. "You're so mean!" Mikan whined. Hotaru opened the door again. "I knew you'd take me inside." Mikan's face lightened up. "No.." Hotaru kicked Mikan's butt, "I forgot to give you the kick you deserved." she finished her sentence.

Mikan hugged Hotaru's waist. "I'm not letting go until you take me with you." "Stay away from me, nose drip girl." Hotaru tried to escape but Mikan was holding on to her tightly. "Fine come in." Hotaru accepted her. "Yey!" Mikan cheered. "On one condition, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Hotaru closed the door. "Yey..." Mikan's enthusiasm flew out the window.

Next morning. "Yo guys. We're in northern forest." Koko declared to the team of nine members, Yuu, Ruka, Kitsuneme, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru and of course the baka Mikan. "What am I doing here?" Ruka said looking confused. "Just go with the flow man. I dunno what I'm doing here either. " Yuu patted his back. "Here's the digging machine, it's gonna dug a 6 feet hole." Hotaru was twisting a joy stick. "What? 6 feet? Are you digging a grave?" Sumire flinched. "Done." Hotaru totally ignored her. "This is cloud bag, filled with air. Boys, lift this up and drop it on the hole, so whoever falls in this won't get hurt." Hotaru commanded. Kitsuneme and Yuu did what she told. Koko and Mikan were busy thumb fighting. "You suck, Koko!" Mikan cheered winning the second time which earned her a smack from Hotaru. "Stop playing around, go gather leaves to hide the hole, cows. My work is done." "Okay." both Koko and Mikan went to gather leaves.

"The trap is done!" Kitsuneme said out loud. "You called that a trap? Even a two year old can say that's a hole covered by leaf sheet." Ruka sounded greatly disappointed. "Don't you think you should put something so that he walks right in the hole?" Anna asked looking at the crappy trap. "You're right. He likes chocolate, let's put a Chocolate Bar on the trap." Sumire crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Yeah! Good thinking, Permy." Mikan liked the idea. "I highly doubt, this would work." Nonoko sighed. They put a Chocolate Bar on the trap which they almost snatched from Koko, leaving him in tears.

"Natsume." Ruka said happily. Everybody turned to see as well. "How come you're here?" Natsume didn't answer to Ruka. "I'm going." the fire caster turned his heels to took off. "No you're not. We need a hostage to lure Youichi to this trap." Hotaru pointed her new improved baka gun towards him which hurts ten times more. "Oh fuck! Okay, I'm staying, hag." Natsume said distastefully. Mikan stuck her tongue out to irritate him, no effect on him. Hotaru wrote a letter saying, "Come to northern forest near bear's lodge. Bear captured me, hurry! Natsume." and put it on her butter-mail-fly for Youichi, which flew away with the letter. "What did you write? Bear can't capture me! I'll turn him into ashes." Natsume said sharply, greatly offended that she made him look so weak. "Imagine bear knocked you out before you could use your fire." Hotaru waved her hand like she was fanning the matter away. Natsume was so pissed off but kept his cool.

"Oi shorty, what are you guys doing here?" Tsubasa's voice came from a couple of feet away. Mikan ran to hug him. "We've made a trap to catch Youichi. I told you yesterday remember?" Mikan said jumping up and down. "You sure? Not even a chicken would fall for it." Tsubasa's sweat dropped. "Why are you here? Mikan asked. "I came to see bear. I do every weekend" Tsubasa winked which made Natsume go "Ugh!"

"It picked up something. Someone's coming. It says, a blond and a raven haired person." Hotaru stared sharply at her tracking device. "Must be Youichi and Cristine!" Mikan shouted in excitement. "Hide in the bush everyone!" Kitsuneme said. Eleven people were hiding in the bushes, nine pair of eyes were waiting in anticipation. Natsume was away from them. Tsubasa got closer to him.

"I can't believe you blew up the chance to tell her about your feelings. I took a punch in my birthday party for you, jerk and she's getting drunk and sleeping with your brother? What the fuck, jackass?" Tsubasa whispered to Natsume. Natsume glared at him. "It got fucked up cause of you, bastard. I did and she said not to touch her cause I punched your stupid face." the coldness of Natsume's voice could freeze the hell. "What? So you're gonna blame me!? The great Tsubasa?" Tsubasa got pissed off and he pulled Natsume's cheeks. "What are you doing, ape face?" Natsume didn't back out either. He started to pull Tsubasa's cheeks too. A few moments later. They were rolling on the ground cursing each other and pulling each other's cheeks like their life depended on it. "Cut it out you two big babies! The prey is near!" Sumire tried to sounded harsh in her whisper, which didn't stop them at all.

Baka! Baka! Natsume and Tsubasa both stopped after Hotaru's baka gun fired. Both of their cheeks are red like red rose from all the pulling and scratching.

"Ooo.. Chocolate!" a voice was heard and then rustle sound and finally a sound of falling someone on the soft cloud bag was heard. Everyone's face was saying how-the-heck-that-stupid-chocolate-trap-worked!? Of course except for Mikan's and Sumire's face. They had I'm-a-genius face on. "Let's go say hi to Youichi." Ruka said. Everyone was about to come outta the bush but they stopped as soon as they saw who it actually was in the hole and the person outside the hole. "Okay, maybe we've got screwed big time." Koko opened his mouth first. Everyone sighed in the great failure.

**Note: Umm.. Thanks for the review guys. Review this chapter? ^^ And sorry for grammatical mistakes.**

**Natsume: _~I know you want me ~ You know I want cha ~ One-two-three-four ~ Uno-do'-tres-cuatro~  
_Eve: What the hell are you doing? Dancing like a monkey?!  
Natsume: Dance with me! Let's do M rated stuffs.  
Eve: What is he talking about? Please stop making your butt go round and round. It hurts my eyes. What is he doing?!  
Ruka: He found that bottle of wine and got drunk by mistake.  
Eve: Oh that cursed bottle! It's not gonna leave us, is it?  
Ruka: Is he trying to do dirty dance or monkey dance?  
Eve: There's not much of a difference anyway ._.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, just this plot.**

"I told you not to do dumb stuffs, now look at you! Falling on a dumb trap. Who the hell made this up anyway?" Misaki groaned in annoyance and glared at Narumi. "Gee, I didn't get hurt and got the chocolate." Narumi smiled and showed the bar on his hand to Misaki. Misaki looked away. "I dunno how Serina sensei has become your girlfriend. I mean, look at you." Misaki crossed his hands in front of him. "Yeah, look at me. I'm gorgeous, aren't I?" Narumi tried to do a spin in the small hole. "Gorgeous my ass." Misaki pinched the space between his eyes, Narumi was giving him a headache. "Woah, somebody is bragging about their butts. I didn't see your butt but I know mine is the most gorgeous." Narumi snapped his tongue. "Huh? What? Did you lost your mind?! Why are you even talking about butts? Oh God, I'm so outta here, you maniac!" Misaki turned around to save his lefted self respect. He always thinks talking to the blond maniac some how eats his self respect up.

"Don't go Misaki! Help me get outta here. I'll love you forever, please come back and get me outta this hole." Narumi pleaded. Misaki turned around. "That, right there. That's why I won't help you." Misaki blurted out making Narumi whine more. "Okay, I won't love you ever in this life time. Now, help me." "It would be better if you start hating me." Misaki bended down to grab Narumi's hands. In a couple of seconds, all the pulling and the force got Narumi out of the hole resulting them to lose their balance. Gravity got Misaki's back down on the ground and Narumi on top of him. He saw stars as a thread of pain spread all over his body from his back. Narumi looked at his contorted face.

"Misaki, you okay man?" Narumi grabbed Misaki's collar in fear. "Ca.. Can't breathe." Misaki huffed. "Oh my. What do I do?" Narumi started to freak out. "Ge... Get off of me, you bag of bones. You are kneeing me on my stomach." Misaki said in hoarse voice. "Sorry!" Narumi shot off of Misaki. A few moments later Misaki's breath became low and steady and eyes were close. "His chest is not moving anymore. Did you die yet, Misaki?" Narumi bended over and got closer to make sure of it. "Of course not! What kinda friend are you?!" Misaki flung his eyes open and shouted. He found his voice back and also found Narumi staring at him from a couple of inches, dangerously close.

"Huh! Gay!" a voice made Narumi and Misaki move their heads to the source. It was Koko, of course! This guy has no control of his mouth what so ever. They found ten pair of eyes looking at them like they never saw Narumi and Misaki. Hotaru was busy snapping pictures. Narumi walked over to Koko and put a finger on his chin. Koko started blushing madly. "I love you, Narumi sensei." Koko said as hearts started to floated from his eyes. "Huh! Gay!" Narumi said making hand gesture. Narumi's pheromones started to wear off of Koko. Now Koko's blushing in embarrassment. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Who ever made this trap, is in a lot of trouble." Misaki glanced over everyone. "We made it and if you give us punishment we'll sell this pictures of you and Narumi sensei." Hotaru showed bunch of pictures. "I'm your teacher, you know?" Misaki looked at those pictures on Hotaru's hand in fear. "I know." Hotaru said calmly. "We have a deal. I'm letting you guys off the hook, don't sell those pictures. Destroy them." Misaki sighed. "Take my money and gimme them. I look fabulous in those." Narumi cheered. Misaki hit Narumi's head with his fist which made Narumi put his money back in his pocket.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kitsuneme asked the teachers. "I found an interesting plant in this area and I wanted to show it to Misaki." Narumi smiled. "Worst day of my life." Misaki mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Narumi asked them. "Trying to catch Youichi, that's all." Yuu said as if it was a regular job of his. "I see. Let's catch him together." Narumi said patting Mikan's head.

In Cristine's room.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had!" Youichi put a spoonful in his mouth. "It's just cereal with milk and coffee." Cristine smiled at him. "But you made it." Youichi spoke after gulping. They are having breakfast in Cristine's small kitchen. Both looked under dress but still adorable as Youichi was wearing his shirt with his boxers and Cristine was wearing a black tank top with a hello kitty shorts. "I've got some chocolate pastries. Want some?" "Yes please." Youichi said enjoying every moment of it. Suddenly Youichi shot his vision at the refrigerator as he heard Cristine screaming.

"What happened?" Youichi ran to the opened refrigerator. "I fell and the pastries fell on my face!" Cristine tried to over come the shock. Youichi helped her get up. "Okay I'm going to clean up." Cristine tried to go over the sink. But Youichi's hand was holding hers. "What?" Cristine curiously looked at Youichi as he was grinning. "Let me clean you." Youichi get closer to Cristine's cheek and started licking off the chocolates. "What are you doing? Hahaha. It tickles. "Cristine tried to escape from him but no luck, not that she really wanted to escape anyway. "This reminds me of the first day we met." Youichi said still licking her cheek even though the chocolate was gone. "Yeah you're right."

Flashback.

Youichi came to someone's house with his father. It was a house of his father's best friend, Mikado Sena. "Youichi, since you don't wanna go to Alice Academy, Mikado will teach you to control your alice." Mr. Hyuuga spoke. "You must be bored here with adults. Let's go to our garden, Cristine must be there." a blond lady held Youichi's hand. She was Linda Sena, Mikado Sena's wife. She was a British, who fell in love with Mikado and never left Japan. Linda showed him the garden and left.

"Hello, I'm Youichi. Pleasure to meet you." the eight years old boy said looking at the girl who was about the same size as him. the little girl turned around. Her face was covered in mud. Tears formed in her eyes. "I fell." she cried. "Don't cry." Youichi didn't know what to do if another kid cries, he was just a kid after all. "You look beautiful." Youichi held her hand giving a heart melting kawaii smile. He even told her a joke to make her feel better. He wiped her face with a tissue. From that day they were best friends.

End of flashback.

Both broke the kiss for air. Cristine was sitting on Youichi's lap hugging him tightly. "I love you." Youichi said as he sniffed the vanilla scent from her hair. "Me too." Cristine whispered. "Is that a butterfly?" Cristine pull off from the hug to see what Youichi was implying. "Looks like it but..." The butterfly landed on his hand. "It has a note. I see.. Who's Mr. bear?" Youichi lifted his eye brow. "It's a soft toy, which has life." Cristine answered him. "I really don't get Natsume. He's afraid of a stuff toy? Let's go check it out." Youichi put the note back on the butter-mail-fly. "Okay lemme get ready. You get ready too." Cristine stood up. "I'm already ready." Youichi smiled. "You do realize that you're in boxers?" Cristine stared at him. "They are fashionable. Okay, I'll go to my room to put on some pants." Youichi said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Northern woods.

"Not sure if we came to the right place." Youichi said around his surroundings, Cristine was holding his arm. "Is that supposed to be a trap?" he bit his lower lip. Mikan and her gang again set up the trap after Narumi fell in it on his face. "What kinda idiot made this?" Youichi sighed. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot?" Mikan jumped out of the bush. Everybody's head started to popped out from the bush as well. "At last, I've caught you." Sumire smiled like a cat.

"You've got real explanation to do, mister!" Mikan fist bumped the air. "You sure do!" Kitsuneme and Koko joined her. "Cristine, you are here too!" Mikan hugged her. "Now spill up. What happened after Mikan got drunk, Youichi?" Tsubasa clenched his fists as the idea of Youichi sleeping with Mikan and roaming around with another girl made his blood boil.

"You guys don't know but you are acting like bullies." Youichi smiles. Narumi and Misaki nodded at this statement. "Okay, there's no escape now. I'm going to explain in next chapter." Youichi winked.

"What?!" everyone yelled in unison except for Cristine, making Youichi almost deaf.

**Note: Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you smiled even a bit reading this :) and sorry for mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot.**

**Note: Sorry for leaving the worst cliff hanger on the last chapter (My special apology to Anime Mango, you are really enthusiastic in a good way xD) The last chapter is here. So enjoy :D**

Flash back.

"Natsume, I'm going to see the school with Cristine. Since she's new and nervous. I don't wanna leave her all alone." Youichi looked out the window of the hotel room in central town. He could see the calm river shining under morning sun. Natsume was staying here for last two weeks since the day after Tsubasa's birthday as he wanted to be isolated for some time.

"If you are that worried about her, you should've joined the school same day as her not one day later." Natsume was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "I wanted to but I had to go to the recording studio, some how my last record project got erased. If I'd come to this school I could never record my last project. Anyway, you wanna come?" Youichi popped a lollipop in his mouth. "No, I'm gonna get back to school tomorrow. Besides I hate that place." Natsume scoffed. "Well, I'm super excited. I'll stay in your special star suit for tonight." Youichi looked at his brother. "Okay, do whatever you want, just don't talk to anyone, they'll think you are Natsume." even with his eyes close Natsume could tell Youichi was looking at him with a smile. Yes, maybe they were apart for a long time but they know each other the most.

"Gee, Cristine how was your first day?" Youichi walked along with the blond girl. "It was okay. Though they told me to go to the school hospital everyday for check up and stuffs. This sucks! I was perfectly an average girl a week ago suddenly I fainted and now I'm an alice?" Cristine sounded confused. "Why the check ups? Is everything alright?" Youichi sounded worried. They stopped under sakura tree. "They said I have dangerous type of alice. My alice can ruin my body too as it'll bloom. Heck, I don't even see any sign of my alice. They said they have prevention to save myself from my alice. They told me not to worry but their faces weren't that convincing." Cristine sighed.

Youichi hugged her from behind "It'll be alright. Did they tell you which your alice is?" Youichi caressed his cheek with hers. "I forgot to tell you! I have icarusal alice. It's a flying type alice, with wings!" Cristine cheered. "That's really cute! You always wished upon stars to fly. Your wish is granted, I guess." Youichi joined with her cheer. "They said I'd be able to bring out my wings from my back whenever I want and I can also use them as a dangerous weapon though I dunno how's that even possible. Fathered wings can't even harm an ant, not that I wanna harm anyone. I'm really looking forward to it." Cristine turned around to face Youichi. Youichi kissed her full on her lips. Cristine blushed hard, she'd been blushing for last three years since the day Youichi, her only best friend confessed to her about his crush.

"What was that for?" she whispered. "For being with me." he answered. "Shouldn't I be showing appreciation? I mean, you never wanted to be in this school separated from outside world but you had to came here because of my rare alice." she looked at her feet. "Rest of the world can wait, I can't be separated from you. Besides, I never wanted to come to this place because of music. Since the best vocalist of my band had to come to school, I couldn't help but to follow her." Youichi dragged her by her chin making her look at him. "Now, if you wanna show appreciation, I'm not gonna stop you. My lips are always free for your appreciation." Youichi winked. "You idiot!" Cristine poked on his chest. Both started to laugh.

Almost 10 p.m.

"Shit! It started to rain. Hoping there will be no thunder storm. Cristine hates that. I forgot to ask Cristine's room number as I was so excited about having dinner with Natsume in central town, damn it. Wait, is that a girl? What's she doing in the rain?" Youichi thought walking in rain.

"Natsume, is that you?" she asked in a crumbly voice. Youichi stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here out in the night?" he asked in a soft voice. "Waiting for you." she crossed her hand in front of her for the cold. "Me? I'm sorry. You're mistaken. I don't know you." his eyes were trying to find something on her eyes. "Don't hate me anymore. I love you so much." she sobbed. "Miss are you drunk?" he asked though it sounded like a statement. He was sure as hell that she was drunk. They both were standing out in the rain. He looked at her face. She closed her eyes and about to fall on the ground passing out. But Youichi caught her. Carried her to Natsume's room.

End of flashback.

Northern woods

"I think I have a crush on her. She's so pretty." Kitsuneme whispered to Koko. "You mean Cristine?" Koko whispered back. Kitsuneme nodded. Koko poked Kitsunme's belly with his elbow playfully grinning like a fox.

"Now spill up. What happened after Mikan got drunk, Youichi?" Tsubasa clenched his fists as the idea of Youichi sleeping with Mikan and roaming around with another girl made his blood boil. Everybody gathered around in circle sitting on logs of trees. It had a camping feeling to it.

"It was raining heavily that night. I came to the dorm. So I found a girl in red dress, of course it was Mikan." Youichi looked at Mikan and smiled. He continued, "She was mumbling something about she being hated by Natsume. She thought I was Natsume as you can see we are perfect copies of each other. Since I heard so much about her from my brother I knew it was Mikan Sakura." the sentence made both Mikan and Natsume blush. Natsume looked at Youichi like he was gonna jump on him like wild animal for blurting that out in front of everyone. Youichi gave Natsume an apologetic look.

"Then she fainted, I possibly couldn't leave her there in the rain." Youichi said playing with Cristine's fingers who was sitting next to him. "If it was your brother he'd left her there." Tsubasa snorted. "Looks like, I've got a fan who knows everything about me." Natsume tossed the sarcasm back. "Don't start again." Ruka smiled and it was sweet enough to stop their childish fight. "So... I carried her to Natsume's room, lights were almost out in the dorm. I didn't know whom to tell about her situation. I didn't know Cristine's room number either." Youichi breathed. "Wait, you already knew Cristine? Didn't she meet you at dangerous ability class." Mikan asked confusedly.

"Sorry, I hid it from you Mikan. It was part of a plan. I know Youichi for almost nine years. Sorry.." Cristine bit the tip of her tongue. "What plan? I'm so confuse." Mikan was dumbfounded. "As I was saying, we both were dripping wet and she was senseless. There was no difference between a bag of rice and Mikan at that moment." Youichi was cut off by Mikan's voice, "Watch your mouth man!" she whined. Youichi stuck his tongue out. "I couldn't leave her with those wet cloths she could've got horribly sick. So I took off her clo..."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Youichi was again cut off by Mikan's loud voice. "Geez, Kitsuneme, are my ears bleeding? Mikan's so loud!" Koko who was sitting on her right gave Mikan a murderous look. "What? I can't hear you, Koko. She made me deaf!" Kitsuneme who was sitting on left said sarcastically. Both of them were yanking her pony tails as revenge. So very mature of them.

"What baka? Let him finish. You wanted to know right?" Hotaru asked irritatedly. "In front of everyone?" Mikan replied saving her pony tails from Koko and Kitsuneme. "Shut up baka! Everybody already knows." Hotaru pulled out her baka gun. Mikan showed a peace sign and signaled Youichi to carry on.

"So I took of her skimpy dress and put on a Natsume's shirt. It was a really long day for me, I just took off my shirt and plopped on the bed. I couldn't resist the temptation of..." Youichi looked at every face. Most of them were showing so many shades of red. Koko's red face suddenly became normal. He gave Youichi a friendly half smile.

"I couldn't resist the temptation of falling asleep. I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up at the morning I couldn't find her." Youichi paused. Everyone except Koko, Cristine and Natsume looked at him like he was talking in Greek. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything? I mean, perverted stuffs?" Yuu asked. "No, what kinda person do you think I am?" Youichi smiled. "Though I figured Mikan thought she slept with me, so I avoided her all this days." he added. "Why would do that? You know how troubled I was?! You meanie!" Mikan started to shake Youichi.

"It wasn't my idea. I told right away to Natsume and he told me to act like you messed up everything and to avoid you. I did what my brother said." Youichi laughed sweetly. "And I had to hide that I'm Youichi's girlfriend for this reason." Cristine laughed at Mikan's reaction too. "Wow! You're his girlfriend? How cute!" Mikan cheered releasing Youichi's shirt. "How cruel!" Sumire whined as the soft Natsume was already taken. "And there goes my future wife." Kitsuneme exhaled heavily. Koko laughed and patted Kitsuneme's hair as a sign of consolation.

"NATSUME! You are dead!" Mikan glared at Natsume. "Whatever, polka." Natsume stood up and started to walk away. "Don't dare to walk away from me. Get back here." Mikan yelled. Well, it had no effect on Natsume, he didn't stop walking nor looked back. She followed him and kept on yelling at him. They got lost out of everyone's sight behind a bush.

"Now I can officially introduce Cristine to my friends. Guys, this is my girlfriend Cristine, former vocalist of my band and my best friend." Youichi put his hands on Cristine's shoulder from behind her. Everybody started to chit chat and enjoy themselves. Hotaru's deliver Polar Bear Robot number 3 got them snacks and drinks, of course they had to pay Hotaru for the food. The day was meant to be enjoyed and do nothing but having fun. Birds were chirping above Ruka's head. Sumire and Kitsuneme both got over their so called heart break in a moment and getting friendly with Cristine and Youichi, even Hotaru laughed at Youichi's jokes. Misaki sensei was feeling so comfortable hanging around with his students as a friend that he almost felt like a teenager. He thanked Narumi in his mind for bringing him here.

Behind the bush. Mikan stopped Natsume by yanking his arm. "I said wait, you evil master mind." she panted as she had to run to catch Natsume. "You, why did you even told your brother to pretend? You knew everything but still you pretended like something happened between him and I? Why did you do that? You know how sad I was?" Mikan threw punch after punch on Natsume's chest. Well, her weak punches had no effect on Natsume. "You're so evil! I thought I lost you forever. Damn it, don't you know I love you!?" Mikan became stiff as a doll after blurting that out. What the hell did she just say? She felt so stupid and embarrassed.

"You love me? I see..." Natsume half smiled. "I mean.. I mean... I'm really mad and..." "You know people speak their mind when they're mad." Mikan was cut of by the raven haired boy. She couldn't find any excuse after that, she flushed so badly. She kept staring at the ground with her life as if it would devide into two so that she could hide. Tough luck, nothing like that happened.

Natsume made her look at him, "I love you, Mikan Sakura." and with that he locked his lips with hers. Mikan felt her knees weak. She started to slid against Natsume's body. He caught her by a tight hug. The day was indeed perfect. They pulled apart from the kiss but they were still in each others embrace. "I did the pretending so that I could be sure about your feelings. I wanted to be sure that do you feel the same way about I do and the luck was on my side." Natsume paused.

"By the way, why were you waiting for me outside that night?" Mikan looked up to Natsume before answering. "I saw you kissing another girl under sakura tree. I felt the need of win you back or something. I dunno what I was thinking." "You saw what? I was in central town that day. What are you talking about?" Natsume raised an eye brow. "It wasn't you? That means it was Youichi! And Cristine! That's why she looked so familiar to me. Oh God, I went through so much trouble just for one little confusion. I feel so dumb now." Mikan sighed. "Plokas are supposed to be dumb." Natsume smirked. "It's M-I-K-A-N" Mikan faked anger. "No, I'll call you future Mrs. Hyuuga." Natsume touched the tip of her nose. "No! That's so... I dunno, this makes me blush. Polka is fine!" she blushed proving her point. "Then future Mrs. Hyuuga it is." Natsume smirked. "I just said no!" Mikan blushed more. Natsume smiled looking at her red face.

A couple of minutes later, they heard loud voices. They came back to reality. "What's going on?" Mikan looked at the bush, Tsubasa and others were other side of that bush. "Something's wrong." Natsume started walking pass the bush holding Mikan's hand. They saw everyone's face showed worry. They were looking at something down on the ground.

"It's Cristine!" Mikan ran towards the crowd with Natsume. "What happened?" Natsume looked at Youichi's worried face. "Dunno, she was okay a minute ago and suddenly lost conscious." Tsubasa answered looking at the still body on Youichi's lap. Misaki was reading her pulse. She moaned a little, sounded like she was being pulled through the train of pain. Her cheeks were wet from the tears. "Cristine, open your eyes." Youichi hugged her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Youichi asked. "I felt something was tearing everything inside of my upper body. I'm not feeling the pain anymore." she weakly answered as she grabbed Youichi's shirt and rest her head on his chest. "Your eyes!" Youichi gazed deeper in her eyes. "What's wrong with them?" Cristine got a bit scared the way her body was acting up. "They are not green anymore. They are light gray!" Youichi's voice made both the teacher tensed up.

"What? Really? I wanna see." she kept looking in Youichi's crimson eyes. "Cristine, are you the bearer of icarusal alice?" Narumi tried to sound as calm as possible. "She is." Youichi answered him. He didn't let go of her. "Here you go." Anna took out a small mirror from her tiny bag pack and held in front of Cristine. "They are gray. How can it happen over such a small amount of time?" Cristine confusedly asked to no one. "I'm okay, you can let go of me now." she told to Youichi. He helped her stand up but still holding her.

"I believe your alice is in it's last stage of blossoming." Misaki said trying not to show any expression. "It's a good thing, right?" Nonoko asked looking at both teacher. "Yeah, it is." Narumi faked a smile. "You had all of your check ups done, right hon?" Misaki smilingly asked Cristine. "'Yeah, I did. I can't believe I'll get to see my Alice today." Cristine got a little excited.  
Everyone sighed in relief that she was okay. Youichi stared at the both teachers as sharply. He's got the eyes of Natsume, nothing avoids his eyes.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Youichi's voice was colder than south pole. He threw the question for Narumi and Misaki. Youichi was giving shivers down people's spine like Natsume always does, proving the fact that they are actually twin both outside and inside. "Of course, I'm already feeling so better. I've never been this much fine. Stop worrying Youichi." Cristine smiled. After that, Youichi became to his normal self.

"Ahh.. the pain is back!" Cristine dug her own nails on her back over her shoulder. Youichi held her tightly. His eyes covered in dark cloud as he had to see his love in pain. Everybody tensed up again. "My arms!" she tried to ripped off the long sleeves of her black shirt. Youichi hurriedly rolled up her sleeves. Everyone gasped as they saw dark gray lines were crawling on her arms to her fingers. "We need to take her back to hospital." this time Misaki didn't try to keep calm at all nor did Narumi. "Fuck! Why my car's not coming yet?" Hotaru tossed away a joy stick, impatient was all over her face. Mikan held Hotaru's hand.

"Her legs too." Sumire covered her mouth. They could see the lines on her legs properly as she was wearing a jeans short. It was hard to see someone in this much pain. Cristine sat on the ground curled up in a ball. Youichi hugged her kneeling beside her "I'm taking her back to school." Natsume kneelt beside his brother. Ruka put his hand on Youichi's shoulder. Another scream escaped Cristine's mouth. "I can't wait any..." Youichi was completely cut off as he flew and fell on the ground with the people beside both side of Cristine.

"Holy crap!" this was the only thing Yuu could say, who was still standing infront of Cristine. A pair of silver wings which were one and a half in length of her size came out of her back lining with her arms, ripping back of her shirt. Everyone shocked at the sight. She stopped screaming. Koko couldn't suppress the temptation of touching her wing. "It's made of metal! The fathers are made of metal! But it's so freakishly light!" Koko gasped as he lightly touched her wing.

Youichi didn't even felt the need of brushing off the dirt on his body or the dirty side of his face. He ran to her and held her hands. "Look at me." he sounded so demanding. Cristine looked at him. Her eyes looked so hollow and looked like she was under a spell. Her hair turned silver just a moments ago. "I think I can fly." Cristine's feet were leaving the ground. Her wings took over as she was getting above the ground. "I can fly, Youichi. Youichi..." her hands left Youichi's. She stopped above forty feet height. She flew in circles. It looked surprisingly calm and peaceful. But Youichi didn't feel calm or peace. Soon she started flying in smaller circles. In a few seconds she was spinning on her own axis. Every pair of eyes looking at her in a awe. They almost forgot to breathe.

"Damn it! Everybody get down and spread quickly!" Narumi's voice pierced through their ears. But they were in too much shock to move. But Tsubasa and Natsume gathered themselves, they both sensed the danger in Narumi's voice. Narumi and Misaki tried to shield their students with their body as much as possible but there were too many of them. Natsume, Tsubasa and Ruka followed what their teachers did to shield their friends. Youichi refused to move. He held his ground and gazed on silver haired girl. Her face looked so calm as she spun with her eyes closed. Her wings were slowly embracing her body making a cocoon. Her spinning speed was increasing by second and she was going higher and higher.

"Here it comes. Everybody, head down!" Misaki screamed. Natsume couldn't help but to put Youichi down on the ground by force. Youichi never left his eyes from Cristine, his face was still up. Suddenly Cristine stooped spinning and shot her wings open. It started to rain. Rain of feathers of metal, which were sharp as knives. A feather touched Youichi's right cheek. He started to bleed but he didn't even flinch. He kept on staring at her. Natsume and others who were shielding were injured here and there and bleeding but they were not greatly injured. His whole world went black in back of his head when he saw Cristine's motionless body hanging on the air, only her wings were moving a little.

Youichi pushed Natsume off of him. He stood under Cristine's floating body. She was coming down. At twenty feet height, her wings gave up and she started coming down like a piece of rock. "Cristine!" Youichi groaned like a wild animal. His heart missed two beats just before he caught the lifeless body. "Wake up!" Youichi screamed looking at the blood stained face caused by her own nails. "We need to take her back!" Youichi lifted her on his back and started running. Everybody followed.

"Come here! Help her!" Youichi screamed as soon a he entered the hospital. "Please, put her on here, we are gonna take her to examine." a nurse said surprisingly looking at Cristine's big wings and rest of the gang as half of them had blood stains on their cloths and body. "Just tell me where is the damn doctor!?" Youichi hissed. "Go straight and then take left turn. Her doctor's in the second room." she said quickly. "He ran to the direction and everyone followed. "Subaru, take a look at her!" Youichi entered the room without hesitation.

"Cristine! Her alice blossomed!" Subaru looked at the gray curved lines on her hands after Youichi put her down on the hospital bed. The doctor checked her pulse. Everyone was on the door.

No response.

He tried to find her heart beat with ultra improved medical device. No respond. "She's gone." he said looking at Youichi. "How dare you say that?! Try to make her breathe!" Youichi screamed. Natsume stood beside him. "I'm sorry. That's not..." Doc couldn't find any words to say. Youichi touched Cristine's face and kissed on her cold lips. "I love you, please wake up. Please..." Youichi said. Girls started to cry, including Hotaru. He felt like he stared at her for eternity. "I lost you." he mumbled as he stood up. He lost his sanity. He threw whatever he found around the room. "Youichi, stop it." Natsume tried to stop him. He shoved Natsume away from him. His eyes looked like devil. Black aura started to form around him. He screamed beastly as souls started to set free from his body. The souls were screaming and moving around the whole room making a shield between Youichi, Cristine and rest of the other.

"In a few seconds, you'll feel very terrified. It's just Youichi's alice. Don't worry." Narumi tried to warn them. But the horror kicked in and almost everyone started to scream in fear. They covered their ears in the sharp sounds.

"We have to stop him!" Subaru said. Fire balls formed in Natsume's hands. "Don't try to break the shield. It's gonna break his own soul and heart. He'll bleed out to death if you do that!" Misaki screamed as loud as possible. Natsume's fire died out. "He'll become insane like this!" Tsubasa watched in both pain and horror.

"Youichi!" Natsume tried to get closer to the shield. "Don't!" Narumi looked so worried. "I know what I am doing, trust me." Natsume again got closer to Youichi. "Youichi, let me hold you." Natsume touched the shield. "I'm a part you as you are a part of me. Don't be selfish and let me in!" Natsume tried to pass through the shield. It rejected him completely. "Youichi, you can't reject me, I'm your refection both inside and outside!" this time Natsume broke through and hugged Youichi. Youichi started to panted and lost conscious on Natsume's arms.

Youichi opened his eyes and saw Natsume sitting beside him. "Natsume, what are you doing here in my room? I need to see Cristine, I had this horrible dream." Youichi sat up hurriedly. Natsume stopped him from getting up by putting his hand on Youichi's shoulder. "It wasn't a dream. It really happened two days ago. You lost almost all of your energy using your alice and slept for last two days. I'm sorry Youichi. So sorry... I'd even give my life to change everything to be just like before for you. But that's not possible." Natsume hugged Youichi. Youichi cried on Natsume's chest. Natsume never felt this much pain in his life to see his brother cry.

Next Year. Tsubasa's birthday.

"Youichi? You're still not ready for Tsubasa's birthday party?" Natsume pulled off the blanket from Youichi's body. "Heck, I'm not going. I hate birthday parties." Youichi groaned. He changed a lot after the death of the certain blond girl. He didn't smile like before. He turned out just like Natsume, dark and scary. "Tell that to my girlfriend. Mikan will drag you there by your ear. She likes to celebrate everything with everyone." Natsume plopped beside Youichi. Youichi still didn't move. "Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" Natsume started to tickle his brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Natsume? Stop it. I like the Natsume who is grumpy with everyone else. Why do you smile like an idiot around me? You suck." Youichi tried to get away from his hands. "Sorry, can't help it. You used to smile for both of us. As you lost your smile, now it's time for me to smile for both of us." Natsume smiled at Youichi. They both sure have the best brother on earth.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed. ^****‿**^ I think, this is my last fanfic. I'm going to discontinue writing fanfic. I think I can't bring out my imagination properly on the story, so I'm better off without writing. There are so many awesome fanfic authors out there, I'm never gonna be any close to them. But if any idea eats up my brain 24/7, I may again write (just to save my brain). Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and followed my story.

**Eve: Will you give a piggy back ride?**  
**Ruka: Of course.**  
**Eve: Yey! You're the best! ****(^ω^*)ノ** Sayonara everyone.  
**Yuu: Let's go people. :)**


End file.
